In Love With My Brother-In-Law!
by gothiclolita109
Summary: You are left alone on your wedding day, standing in front of the altar by However, when you prepare to say your vows by yourself , your future brother-in-law steps in and recites the groom's vow … uh oh what is this? Your heart starts to beat fast… Are you falling for him and his pretend vows? Rated T, [Xanxus x Reader with OC, Xanxus little brother, Mauro]


Reader X Xanxus with special appearance of OC (Xanxus' younger brother: Mauro)

All rights using characters and some plot of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to the creator, Akira Amano! (Author: I LOVE YOU 3!)

And all rights of using most of the plot from Blanc Marie belongs to Yoshihara Yuki!

Author Note: Story set in a more real life setting! However, Italian/Japanese Mafia gangs still exists and all the Reborn casts will somehow be involved so enjoy :D! Plot: Mostly a surprise ;) but you are about to get married to the worst man possible in life, he left you alone on your wedding day, standing in front of the altar by yourself. However, when you prepare to say your vows by yourself in front of all family members, your future brother-in-law steps in and recites the groom's vow so you won't be embarrassed… uh oh what is this? Your heart starts to beat fast… Are you falling for him and his pretend vow to you? Read and find out! Based off Blanc Marie with hint of own style maybe XD! Please review and help me make my story better, all criticism welcomed :D!

_Italic_ – thoughts

Xanxus is 26, the reader is 22 and Mauro (OC) is 24.

**Prologue:**

The wedding bells were ringing as the bride, behind the doors of the church hall, was waiting for her cue to step into the room and down the aisle to be together with her one and only love. But… there's always a but… the man who she was going to pledge 'to death do we part' was not coming to his own wedding. He was out late the night before with a few of his "friends" and drank too much so he was too drunk to make it. But the bride knew better, that he was on his secret rendezvous with one of his many female lovers or showgirls or even some woman he picked up from when he was out drinking late last night.

Sadly, the bride was you, (First Name) Amara, daughter of the Amara Corps., an internationally famous company dealing with the latest technologies. The company's most popular product, the iTech, a watch that connects to the computer and allows people to freely access their info wherever they are, was made by you. The sales were soaring for this one product and the company's name rose even higher thanks to you. The company CEO, your grandmother, Marie Amara, decided to let you help at the Italian branch. You were born in Japan to parents, Antonio and Mizuki, making you a mixed, Italian and Japanese, and used to work in the Japanese branch as the manager of the sales department. You were also family friends with the Sawada family, with you and Tsuna growing up together and were like siblings. But that's another story for another time.

_That was one long summary! _(Author note: Well thanks a lot bride ==! At least thank me for writing a story for you! Sheesh)

Back to present time, after the whole short life summary. As you walked down to the altar to stand in front of the priest and say your wedding vows before God, you could hear little murmurs coming from both sides of you. The people in the church felt sorry for you, saying how could your future husband leave you alone, how he was such a playboy and much, much more. You paid them no attention and kept on walking with your head held high. Your mother was crying in the front with your father comforting her, they both knew you were a strong girl but did not want you to be disgraced like this. But you knew deep inside that it was all your fault, you knew of his cheating habits but you were to in love with him to let him go. Finally, as you reached the altar, the priest began with his speech. Zoned out because of the thinking of what future could truly come out of this. Then as the priest began to ask you to recite the vows for the groom, your mind was made up, mouth opened ready to say the dreaded words.

_I can't believe I am doing this…_

"I don't want to mar…" you were suddenly cut off from your proclamation, with your head facing the ground.

"With God as my witness, I take you, (First Name) Amara, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do we part," a deep male voice said loudly next to you.

_What?_

The voice sounded very familiar, lighting up a spark in your heart as it beats quickly. You looked up and turned to your right, there he was, the guy who saved you from embarrassment as the whole church was soon filled with gasps, your future brother-in-law, Xanxus.

Your heart was set ablaze.

_Am I falling in love with my future brother-in-law?_

* * *

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading, feel free to leave any comments or criticisms! All are welcomed! Also please review, would love to hear if you have any ideas! DO know that your reviews help make my story better and since I am a beginner at all this, please go easy on me :D I will be happy if anybody is willing to help me or give me tips on writing stories! ❤

Over and out,

-Melody ~(O.-)~

p.s. Who here really loves Xanxus?


End file.
